


I can’t get out of bed in the morning without a hot Americano.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin decides to get a coffee in the morning and is pleasantly surprised by what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and, if you'd like me to continue this story I totally will. (I might anyway regardless of what you want.)

Gavin rarely visited coffee shops in the morning. Mostly because he didn't have time and also because he often drove to work with Geoff and the tattooed man preferred booze to caffiene. Today, however, he'd decided to treat himself. Gavin certainly did not happen to pass the coffee shop and decide to grab one because Geoff had kicked him from the car and left him to walk to work. Nope, that simply wasn't the case. But even if it was, Gavin didn't seem to mind at all as he took his place in line and frowned at all of the different options. He chewed his lip, desperately searching for something that sounded vaguely familiar. Damn coffee shops and their fancy names for things, Gavin couldn't work out for the life of him what half of them meant. Eventually he spied the list of normal coffees, scanning through them as it was his turn to order.  
"I'll have a regular latte to take out, please." Gavin said without looking at the barista, chewing his lip as he scoured the menu for a mid-morning snack.

  
"What's your name?" Asked the barista curtly. Gavin chose that moment to look down, jaw dropping as he did so. The man before him was slightly shorter than Gavin was, though he was much more muscly. A mop of curls just barely bounced above his bold brown eyes and his face was speckled with adorable freckles. Gavin blinked to ensure he wasn't dreaming before finally managing to get his lips to move.  
"I'm gay- shit, Gav. My name is Gav." Gavin sputtered, attempting to cover up his mishap. The barista smirked, clearly amused. He laughed under his breath, scrawling on the cup before setting it down and asking Gavin for the money. Blushing, Gavin rifled in his pockets for his wallet and cursed as his shaking fingers fumbled for change. He was making it much worse for himself, apologising profusely as he finally acquired the correct amount and handed it over. The barista didn't seem to mind, though, eyes crinkled in humour as he grinned at Gavin. Gavin swalled, he felt like dying. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life as he shuffled along to wait for his drink.

  
Gavin chewed his lip as he waited. He just wanted to leave, dash through the door and never look back. He knew that he could never return to this coffee shop again, lest the barista be there and recognise him. Gavin mentally scolded himself. He was such an idiot, how could he have said that? He was at least somewhat glad the man hadn't chewed him out for it. Texas wasn't exactly the most accepting state. He could at least count his lucky stars for that one because Gavin wasn't sure how he'd handle a bad reaction. Where was his coffee? Gavin was growing impatient. His foot tapped against the floor, eyes flickering between the cute barista and the countertop where his coffee would eventually be left for him to take. Though he didn't mean to, Gavin found that his eyes were drawn less and less to the countertop and instead favoured the barista instead. He couldn't help himself, noticing small details for the first time. Like the tattoos on his arms of video games Gavin was quite interested in or the way dimples formed on his cheeks when he smiled. His smile, it seemed, was not as appealing from this angle as it had been when it was directed at Gavin. But Gavin did not have time to dwell on that as a loud voice called from beside him,  
"Latte for Gav!"

  
He took it with a smile, sparing one last longing look at the barista before his hand curled around the cup. His palm covered the large, messily scrawled name as his fingers wrapped around the sides. He thanked whomever had given it to him, never quite sparing them more than a brief glance, as he turned to leave. Gavin didn't want to, despite his rush before, knowing that he couldn't come back and face the embarrassment. He'd had very much liked to spend more time admiring the cute barista had it not been for the slip of the tongue. As it was, unfortunately, Gavin left the coffee shop with a warm latte in hand knowing that it was more than likely he'd never return to the shop again. Filing away the mental image of the cute man, Gavin took a sip of his coffee and quickly became confused when he saw more of the familiar black scrawl that his name was written in. Odd, Gavin had thought he'd covered his name. He squinted at it, turning the cup. His lips stretched into a wide, ecstatic smile when he read it. The barista had left his number and a small message that read,  
"Me too - Michael."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael text each other.

Michael watched the tall, tan man leave with a sigh. He could only wonder what the man, Gav, might do when he saw that Michael had left his number. Michael hoped he would call him, or at least give him a text. He spared one last look at the door before turning towards the next customer, smiling at them as he took their order. He wasn't as interested in them as he had been with Gav, though. It seemed that his coworker had noticed. Barbara, a pretty blonde girl who was only working at the coffee shop to get through college, had noticed Michael's lingering gaze and the one the customer had shot him when she handed him his coffee. She wasn't exactly quiet about it either.  
"So, leaving your number on the coffee cup, huh? Bit cheesy, don't you think Michael?" She teased, playfully knocking her friend's shoulder as the morning hype began to die down. Michael rolled his eyes.

  
"Shut up, you're like the master of cheese." He grumbled, allowing himself to stretch as he stepped away from her. Barbara giggled.  
"I know, I'm so proud of you!" She cried, reaching out to pinch Michael's cheeks. Michael realised her attentions a little too late, subjected to her harsh treatment as he tried his best to look angry about it. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, though. He also wasn't prepared to conceal his emotions when his phone, from where it sat forgotten about in his pocket, buzzed. His eyes went wide and his mouth formed a small circle, Michael temporarily forgetting how to move. Unlike Barbara, who caught on almost immediately and reached behind Michael before he could blink.  
"Its from an unknown number!" Barbara spun from Michael's hands as they reached for her, giggling manically. "Hello Michael, its Gav. About your message, thats good. Because you're totally cute." Barbara mocked in a poor excuse for a british accent. Michael wanted to kill her, swiping uselessly for his phone as she danced around him. "Aw, isn't that adorable Michael? He's totally adorable!" She squealed, laughing in Michael's face.

  
Gavin had quickly fired off a text once he'd realised, beaming to himself as he strolled to the office with a spring in his step. When he'd finished with his latte, Gavin shoved the empty cup into his bag before he passed Kara as she sat at her desk. Gavin paused to wave at her before swinging the door to the Achievement Hunter office. Every one was there, including Geoff, who turned from his monitor to glare at the Brit.  
"What took you so long?" He asked, now mirroring his coworker's curious expressions.  
"Well, Geoffrey, my ride here decided to kick me out of the car not two minutes down the block. So I had to walk to work, all by myself." Gavin pouted, crossing his arms and wrapping his fingers around his phone. Ray, the most recent member, snorted from where he sat at his desk. Jack shook his head while Ryan rolled his eyes. Geoff looked equally unamused.  
"Dumbass, it does not take that long to walk to work." Geoff informed him, frowning when Gavin opened his mouth and instead squealed when his phone buzzed in his hand.

  
"Who was that?" Geoff interrogated as he watched Gavin ignore his earlier statement in order to text whomever it was back. Gavin slid easily into his chair, smiling once at his phone before spinning to face Geoff. He shrugged casually, as though he hadn't just dropped everything he was doing to text said mystery person. Geoff rose an inquisitive brow. Ray, constantly curious and never one to be subtle about his intentions, flat out said what Geoff (and everyone else in the room for that matter) had been thinking.  
"They must have been pretty important for you to get distracted like that, Vav." He pointed out, trying to roll his chair closer to see the name on the screen.  
"Really? I don't think anything has held Gavin's attention for more than five minutes since he's been born." Ryan retorted, earning a few soft chuckles and a shake of Gavin's head.  
"Shut up, Ryan. Don't worry about it, X-Ray." Gavin said with a smile that betrayed there was something more to the mystery stranger than Gavin let on.

  
"Barbara!" Michael cried as he read the text she'd sent Gavin over, blushing at the cheesiness of it all.  
"Thanks, you're pretty hot yourself. I bet you get a latte dates." Michael groaned, looking to his friend in expaseration.  
"What? I'm sure he'll love it!" She laughed, pushing past Michael to tend to a customer who was looking a little pissed off at the late service. Michael could only sigh, could only pray that Barbara was right and Gavin loved just a little bit of cheese. He forced a smile as he actually did his job instead of fussing over a cute boy as though he was in high school. He grew nervous as time ticked on and to Michael it felt like it took hours for Gavin reply though, in reality, it was only minutes. He stepped aside to read it, uncaring of the customer's disapproving looks.  
"Michael! That was terrible, honestly. Funny, but horrible. Plus, its not true." Michael couldn't help but feel surprised. How could Gavin not get a lot of dates? He was hot, British and well, hot. Michael, without thinking, quickly text back his reply.

  
Gavin had been editing when his phone went off again, catching Geoff's attention. He watched as Gavin picked up the phone and attempted to look offended while, at the same time, trying not to laugh.  
"Bloody pisstake!" He said to no-one in particular, but he caught his coworkers' attention.  
"What is?" Jack asked, not bothering to look up from his screen.  
"What did they say?" Questioned Geoff, effectively telling Gavin and the others that he'd been watching the Brit's reaction. Gavin didn't seem too bothered by it.  
"So this guy, I met him at the coffee shop, said that I must get a lot of dates. So I told him I didn't and he replied that it must be because of my nose!" Gavin told them, still staring at his phone in shock. Ray sputtered into laughter, Geoff quickly joining in. Jack giggled under his breath and Ryan, who'd only been half paying attention, said to Gavin,  
"You went to a coffee shop and didn't get me anything?"

  
Gavin rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Ryan in favour of turning his chair and looking to Geoff for help. The older man was still smirking, wiping stray tears from his eyes as he calmed down.  
"What am I- Oh, hold on he's just text me. Aww." Gavin cooed, any bad feelings towards Michael quickly evaporated. Ray cocked his head, abandoning his work to roll closer to Gavin.  
"What has he said?" He asked, stretching to see the text. Gavin pulled his phone closer to his chest and stuck his tongue out at his friend.  
"Nothing, he just apologised to me. Bloody cheeky bastard, I think he should make it up to me." Gavin announced, relaying the information to Michael through text. Not a minute later came the barista's reply and Gavin's face split into a smug grin.  
"Definitely. Stop by the shop tomorrow morning and I'll make you something special."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like cheese? Because I bloody do. (In which Michael is the cheese master and Gavin is the little mouse who eats it all up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the shorter chapter.

Michael bit back a colourful array of curses as he concentrated, eyes trained to the cup in front of him. It was the third brew he’d made Gavin that morning, the last two flowing freely down the sink. Barbara found it funny, as did the Brit as he watched from the other side of the counter. It didn’t bother him that he might be late nor did he think to ask what it was Michael was doing. Michael’s tongue slipped between his lips as he finally managed to make the chocolate sprinkles he’d been flicking onto the drink form a near perfect love heart. Satisfied, he dropped the jar of sprinkles. He had not accounted for the fact that some might slip from the top, ruining his perfect pattern and thus wasting the third drink.  
“Fuck!” He yelled, throwing it down the sink and dumping the cup into the trash. Barbara bit back a giggle as she dealt with the other customers, Gavin shaking his head and laughing under his breath.  
“Its fine, Michael. Whatever you’re doing, I’m sure its fine.” He reassured the barista, though Michael was taking none of it.

  
“No, its not fine Gavin. I’ll give it one more try.” Michael said through gritted teeth, making Gavin another latte and at least attempting to do his job while he waited. A few minutes later found Michael with a fresh brew, glaring down at the drink as he tried to mirror his last attempt with shaky hands. Gavin was leaning against the counter, slightly out of the way so as not to disturb the business. He was sure Geoff was wondering where he was and perhaps he was the cause for the commotion his phone was making in his pocket. Yet Gavin ignored it in favour of staring at Michael, immersed in the way his face contorted in concentration. He’d be late any and every day of the week if it meant he got to spend more time with Michael.  
“Done!” Michael cried triumphantly, taking extra care to set the sprinkles down gently so as not to ruin his work. He proudly turned with the cup in his hand, sliding it across the counter to Gavin.

  
“Thanks, Michael.” Gavin beamed, trying his hardest not to squeal at the sprinkled heart. Michael was really trying to make it up to him. Gavin reached for his backpack to fish out his wallet but was quickly stopped by Michael’s calloused hands upon his wrists. “Michael-" Gavin begun but Michael cut him off.  
“No, don’t worry. Consider it our first date.” Michael said smoothly, walking away before Gavin could say anything back. Bewildered and just slightly blushing, Gavin stumbled to turn on his feet and walk through the door. After dealing with her last customer, Barbara turned to Michael with a wide grin spread across her lips.  
"Consider it our first date? Boy, Michael. You are smooth." She teased, sticking her tongue out and wriggling it at him. Michael reached for the offending muscle, pinching it before Barbara yanked her head away. He stifled a chuckle as she turned away from him, massaging her tongue between her fingers.

  
"Late again, Gavin." Geoff called as Gavin tried to unsuccesfully sneak into the room unnoticed. He only grinned at his boss, turning to face Ryan as he walked into the room and pouted at the Brit.  
"That's the second time you've gone to get coffee and not got me anythi-hey, is that a heart?" Ryan made to complain but his curiosity soon got the best of him. Gavin slid his cup from his view, blushing a little. The heart wasn't exactly in the best shape anymore thanks to the movement of his walking but Gavin had already preserved it in a photo he snapped with his phone so he didn't mind. Despite Gavin's obvious move to hide it from him, Ryan edged closer and smirked when he saw that he was correct.  
"Aw, how cute. Who is she?" Ryan asked nonchalantly.  
"He," Geoff corrected from where he sat across the room, "and according to the cup in Gavin's room, his name is Michael." Geoff informed Ryan, who only laughed harder at Gavin's indignant squeak.

  
"Geoffrey! What were you doing in my room?" He questioned angrily, glowering at Ray as he snickered in the corner. Geoff shrugged, spinning his chair to face away from Gavin.  
"Nothing much, I just thought I'd be a little nosy. You were grinning like a total dope all day yesterday. You were even grinning in your sleep." Geoff told him, prompting Gavin to fuss over something new.  
"You were in there while I was sleeping? Geoff that's creepy!" He cried, the pitch of his voice growing higher by the second. Before Gavin had the chance to rip into his boss his phone alerted him that he'd received a text. Observing how Gavin immediately dropped his scowl, reaching for his phone and smiling, Ryan shook his head.  
"Michael?" He guessed, a knowing smile spread across his face. Gavin frowned at him, ignoring the older man. He opened the text from Michael, smiling wide at what it said.  
"So? When's the second date?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin's second date.

"This is not a second date." Said Michael, fingers curled around a piece of chicken. Gavin shrugged, grinning goofily at the other man.  
"You didn't exactly give me much time." Gavin offered as an excuse. Michael raised his eyebrow, shaking his head at Gavin. He was cute but a total airhead.  
"We could have rescheduled, you could have given me another date. But no, it had to be today and honestly, Gavin, McDonalds?" Michael asked, expasperated as he gestured to the fast food restaurant filled with seven year old children. Gavin bit his lip pathetically.  
"I was just so excited, sorry..." He mumbled quite self-consciously. Michael was wonderful, he didn't want to scare Michael off so soon. He had to admit that perhaps it wasn't the wisest choice but Gavin had just wanted to spend time with him quickly and he didn't exactly have an idea as to what Michael ate. So he assumed McDonalds was a good medium. Michael sighed, nibbling at his chicken. How could he mad at Gavin when he was so adorable? It just wasn't fair.

  
"Well, at least you paid and I do like McDonalds. Next time I'm in charge though, understand?" Michael explained to the Brit, trying to force down a smile when Gavin quite literally beamed at him.  
"There's going to be a next time?" He cried hopefully, dropping his burger amongst his fries. Michael laughed, shaking his head at the man child before him.  
"Yes, Gavin. There's going to be a next time." Michael sighed. Gavin clapped his hands like a child, chewing his lip in an effort to supress any excited squeals. Michael rolled his eyes, biting softly down on his chicken. Gavin watched, mesmerised by Michael's lips as they curled around the breaded food. Michael noticed, chewing before pointing it out.  
"Hey, asshole, are you going to eat your food or just watch me eat mine?" Michael quizzed, laughing around his food when Gavin rushed to pick up his burger again. Michael smiled at him and, despite the venue, he decided that it might have been the best date he'd ever been on.

  
"I'm sorry the date sucked, Michael. Let's face it, I'm not the cheese master. You are." Gavin said after thoughtfully chewing on his burger. Michael rolled his eyes, picking up his chicken nugget and waving it in Gavin's face.  
"I know, there is only one. We'll be romantic amongst the nuggets." Michael said with a giggle and Gavin joined in, sputtering and having to cover his mouth to contol himself.  
"Gavin! Calm down, we're in a restaurant!" Michael cried sarcastically, adjusting his napkins over his lap to mimic a posh scenario. Gavin bit his lip failing to do as he was asked when Michael did the same to him, leaning over the table and dropping a napkin into Gavin's lap.  
"Mi-Michael!" Gavin sputtered, avoiding Michael's fake glare.  
"C'mon, we're on a serious date here Gavin. Eat your burger with class." Michael insisted, demonstrating by picking up his chicken nugget with his thumb and index finger. It was safe to say that Gavin was gone, hunched over the table with tears in his eyes while Michael insisted eating like that for the rest of the night.

  
Michael drove Gavin back to his place because their date didn't last too long and honestly, it was a hardly a date. So Michael took it upon himself to improve upon it, ushering Gavin into his apartment and pushing the Brit onto the couch. Gavin barely protested, instead he welcomed Michael's pushy nature with open arms and stole a blanket that was folded on the arm of the couch to warm himself. He heard Michael as he rushed into the kitchen, smiling when he heard the distinct sound of popcorn popping. Gavin briefly what flavour they were before Michael came bustling through the door, popcorn nestled in a bowl and balancing precauriously in his hand. Gavin sniffed them appreciatively, barely waiting for Michael as he dove into them. They were butter, not exactly Gavin's favourite flavour but certainly not the worse. He munched happily on them despite having had a McDonalds, watching as Michael sorted through DVDs until he found one with a smile on his face. Gavin swallowed.

  
"A horror movie, really?" He whined, never one to enjoy the cheap thrills hidden within the low budget movies. Michael raised an inquisitive eyebrow, hand hovering over the case.  
"Do you want to watch something else?" He asked with concern, he'd only chose it as an excuse to cuddle Gavin closer. Michael didn't want to make the Brit uncomfortable.  
"No, no its fine. Its just extremely cheesy." Gavin teased, sticking his tongue out at Michael.  
"Well, I am the master of cheese." Michael said with a cocky grin, prompting Gavin to laugh with him as he pushed the DVD into the DVD player.  
"That you are, Michael, that you are." Gavin agreed, shuffling to allow Michael to sit on the couch with him. He whined a little when Michael pulled at the blanket, covering them both and cheekily yawning and stretching his arm across Gavin's back. He laughed when Gavin shot him an incredulous look and sighed.  
"What? You love the cheese master." Michael stated. Gavin rolled his eyes.  
"I don't yet but I might." Gavin said softly, staring at the screen as the menu came up. Michael could only stare at Gavin's head, a soft smile daring to pull at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a t-shirt saying "we'll be romantic among the nuggets" and fan art of that scene pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael's date continued.

Gavin was terrified. He'd never admit it to Michael, though he was sure the other man had guessed by now. With every loud noise, over the top screen or splash of fake blood Gavin had inched himself closer to his date. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Michael, who was stifling giggles at Gavin's reactions. He'd seen the movie before and was numb to all the tacky attempts to scare him. So Michael was focused on cuddling Gavin closer, running his thumb idly against the back of Gavin's hand as the latter reached up to clutch at him.  
"Would you like me to turn it off?" Michael offered, free hand hovering above the remote. Gavin snapped from his trance, shaking his head vigorously.  
"What? N-No, I'm fine." He insisted adamantly. Michael rolled his brown eyes at the wobble in Gavin's voice.  
"Are you sure? It's not a problem. I've got plenty of other movies..." Michael offered, briefly glancing to the stack of action movies on his shelf.

  
A different movie sounded like a great idea to Gavin in that moment. But proving to Michael that he wasn't a wuss seemed like an even better one inside of his warped brain.  
"No, no its fine Michael c'mon, stop talking. We're missing all the er... blood." Gavin said uneasily, swallowing forcefully as one girl was ripped apart on screen. Michael smirked in the dim lighting. He appreciated Gavin's bravery, honestly, but Michael was beginning to get worried that Gavin would lose his dinner on his carpet.  
"Well I'm getting bored. I'm just going to go into the kitchen and grab some drinks." Michael explained, edging his way from under Gavin. The Brit looked up at him, panic evident in his eyes, as Michael slipped free and started to walk from the room. He didn't even get past the door frame when Gavin cried out, scurrying from the couch and grabbing onto Michael's arm.  
"Don't leave me in here alone, you prick." He muttered into Michael's shoulder as he pressed himself closer, not daring enough to look back at the screen as more over dramatic screams blared from the speakers.

  
Ten minutes later saw them back on the couch. They held cold sodas in their hands, Gavin was once again snuggled against Michael but this time he was smiling as the opening credits for Tangled started. Michael sighed, shaking his head at Gavin.  
"I can't believe you chose this." He taunted, ruffling Gavin's unruly hair.  
"You can't judge me, you own it." Gavin pointed out. Michael frowned.  
"I told you! It was my niece's, she left it here from her visit." Michael said defensively.  
"Uh-huh, I think your copies of Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella beg to differ." Gavin snickered, trying to focus on the movie as Michael groaned from beside him.  
"Shut up." Michael murmured, blushing slightly. Nobody was supposed to know, he kept them hidden for a reason. How Gavin had found his secret disney collection was beyond him.  
"Is this where you get your power, cheese master? From watching disney films?" Gavin continued to tease. Michael swatted him lazily in the head for his efforts.  
"I will turn it off if you don't shut up." Michael threatened and thankfully, it was effective.

  
Michael bit his lip in an effort not to sniffle at the end, trying his hardest not to look weak in front of Gavin. Gavin, however, had no qualms and he openly sobbed in Michael's arms as the movie finally ended. Gavin giggled at his own patheticness, rubbing his wet eyes against Michael's chest. The latter huffed in protest, pushing Gavin's head away as he blinked back his own tears.  
"Oi, get off." He said with no real venom, dropping Gavin's head to stretch. Gavin reached into his pocket for his phone, blinking at the harsh light it brought in the dim room.  
"Bollocks." He muttered, dropping his phone into Michael's lap.  
"What?" Michael questioned, looking down at Gavin with concern.  
"Nothing, its just late and I promise Geoff I'd be back so that he can take me to work tomorrow." Gavin explained, feeling guilty for having to leave. Michael only nodded, extremely understanding, as he gently pushed Gavin away and stood and stretched.  
"Would you like me to take you back? I've got work in the morning as well, y'know - those coffees aren't going to make themselves." Michael told Gavin as he rolled his eyes, prompting the Brit to laugh.  
"That'd be top." Gavin murmured, reaching out to force Michael into helping him stand.

  
If Gavin had noticed that Michael took the longest route to Geoff's house, openly ignoring the GPS as it yelled robotically at him, he didn't say anything. He just sat there with that big, goofy grin on his face and kept talking to Michael about everything and anything. It was cute but, of course, eventually Michael did have to take him home. As they rolled up outside of the house Gavin shared with Geoff, Michael sighed.  
"So..." Gavin began, unsure of what he'd been trying to say in the first place.  
"So..." Michael echoed, equally as unsure of what he'd been trying to say.  
"I had fun, we should do that again sometime." Gavin muttered.  
"Yeah, definitely." Michael said after. They looked at each other awkwardly.  
"I suppose I should go then." Gavin suggested, gesturing to the door.  
"Sure." Michael agreed, watching as Gavin opened the door and made to get out. He didn't get far as Michael reached for his arm, tugging him close and colliding their lips in a rough but quick kiss.  
"Bye Grabbin." Michael said with a smirk as the Brit blinked owlishly back at him.  
"Yeah, bye M-Michael..." He stuttered as he finally left the car.

  
"How was it?" Geoff yelled from the living room as Gavin slammed the door and pressed his back up against it. He chewed his lip, grinning from ear to ear as he kicked away from the wood.  
"Bloody top." Gavin replied, lunging onto the couch and just barely missing Geoff's genitals. His wife, Griffon, who had innocently been watching TV was not quite so lucky.  
"Gavin, jesus. You hit my vagina, asshole." She complained, probably giving out a little too much information. Gavin didn't seem to care, much too used to the Ramseys now.  
"Its fine, he can't do much damage. Its already loose enough." Geoff joked, cracking both himself and Gavin up. Griffon did not see the funny side.  
"Geoffrey! You're sleeping on the couch tonight, I tell you." Griffon huffed, folding her arms and trying to keep her frown. "Anyway, Gavvers. What did you do?" Griffon asked.  
"Well, we went to McDonalds and Michael made fun of it the entire time by pretending to be posh, the idiot. Then we went back to his watched a movie," Gavin didn't tell them he'd been too scared to finish it, "then another one and then Michael drove me back here." Gavin recalled and Griffon smiled, patting his shoulder.  
"Sounds lovely, when's the next date?" She questioned.  
"Soon, I hope."


End file.
